


Ten, Fourteen Floors

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in an elevator.  Say no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten, Fourteen Floors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



Castle looks at the trapdoor in the ceiling of the elevator. "I could climb out. Perform a heroic rescue."

"Uh-huh," Alexis says from the floor, where she's sitting cross-legged, reading _The Singing Neanderthals_.

Castle does a double take at his daughter and sets his jaw. "You don't think I could perform a heroic rescue?"

Alexis arches one eyebrow. "Dad."

"Hmmmph." Castle pushes at the emergency call button a couple more times, just to feel useful. "This is why Beckett should let me carry a firearm."

"Because shooting your way out is such a good plan."

"No. But the elevators guys might be more scared of me if I had a gun."

Alexis snorts softly. "I think you blew that on Mardi Gras."

"The skirt?

"Hmmm."

"Too much?"

"A bit."

Castle sighs and sits down. "I'm told my calves can be threatening."

"That's what I hear."

Castle flicks at the tip of one index finger with the other. "So how's school?"

"Fine." Alexis turns a page. "It's school."

"No precipice of self-flagellation from which I can save you? No condescending drama queens who profess to know more about John Adams than you? No problems with boys?" He catches himself. "I take that back. Problems with boys are – we don't . . . _You_ don't. . ." He sighs. "You know, things were easier when my only worry was which Hello Kitty sticker book you wanted."

"Cartoon cat without a mouth, Dad. Great role model." Alexis grins at him. "I deconstructed that in media studies last unit."

Castle gasps. "Hello Kitty got kicked to the kerb?"

"Hello Kitty's suffering from a really bad case of patriarchy."

Castle considers this. Sounds about right. "I say we bust out of here and go give her lips."

"Magic marker smile."

"_Teeth_."

"She is a cat." Alexis closes her book. "Got any gum?"

Castle rummages in his jacket pocket, certain he can fix this particular problem. "Oyster crackers, one packet of sugar, one packet of artificial sweetener – that's all Espositio – one peppermint, partially sucked, lint covered . . . I'm a catch, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He tries the other pocket. "Reese's peanut butter cup?" He tosses it to her, fishes a small, flat package out of his pocket. "Cond . . . iment," he mumbles, trying to get it out of sight.

Alexis laughs. "Dad. I think it's great you and Detective Beckett are practicing safe sex."

"Huh?" Castle blinks at her, dumbfounded. "I – what now?"

"I mean, you've been around the block, it's probably wise, plus you're entering male menopause soon, and you don't want to be . . ."

"I am _not_ entering male menopause, my manliness is still very manly, thank you very much, and – "

Alexis reaches over and pats his hand. "It's okay, Dad. I'm happy for you."

"I haven't even . . ."

"But you're planning on it."

Castle looks right and left, then up at the ceiling of the elevator. It's a very nice ceiling. Embossed. "Maybe."

"Well, good. I approve. And now we can forget that this conversation ever happened." She bites into the peanut butter cup. "Hello Kitty raid."

"As soon as I perform our heroic rescue," Castle says, clambering to his feet again. "I mean, it's only what, ten, fourteen floors to our apartment? And I do move faster now that I run away from bad guys a lot . . . "

Alexis opens her book with what Castle thinks might be a fond smile. "Sure you do," she offers helpfully, and he reaches up to see if he can reach the trapdoor – he's at least six feet taller because he's her dad.


End file.
